


The Proposal

by mk94



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: It has been a year since same sex marriage was legalized...so why are Merlin and Harry still not married??The answer is simple: They didn't know.





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short funny little fic written just for fun. Warnings on them cursing(not harsh but still)

**HARRY**

„Hey Harry,“ Eggsy spoke up while he checked out his new suit in the mirror,“ how come that you and Merlin are not married yet?“

Harry chuckled,” Why are you asking such thing, of course we can’t, marriage between two of the same gender is not legalized yet”

Eggsy stopped patting his pockets and stared at the elder,” what? Of course it is! Like, a year ago!”

The blond turned back to the mirror,” To be honest, I thought you two would immediately get married after the news came in…Harry?”

Eggsy blinked surprised at the open door and their colleague Charles at the reception gave him a confused look.

When he walked out of the fitting room, Eggsy could only get a glimpse of Harry running off in a hurry.

 

**MERLIN**

Merlin was checking the updates of his gadgets when Archimedes walked by.

“Hey, I was wondering if you actually got the news of the legalization of same sex marriage. You know, I thought that you would propose to Harry the moment it- Merlin?”

Archimedes stood alone in the room. The tablet Merlin was working on almost fell from the desk, barely caught by the assistant.

The chair Merlin was sitting on laid on the floor.

 

**HARRY**

Harry slammed the door shut and stormed upstairs to their bedroom.

“Where is it, where is it?!” He hissed, running around and looking into every drawer in the room. Harry rummaged through his socks, underwear, under the bed and again the socks when he found what he was looking for.

“YES!” He shouted, smiling at the little bag. The bag where he saved all his money for this very moment, the moment he proposed to Merlin.

He put it in his chest pocket and ran out of the room. He fell from the last steps of the stairs but quickly was back on his feet, shouting over to Mr. Pickle to wish him luck.

 

**MERLIN**

Merlin cursed as he jumped out of the cab and took large steps towards the door. He fumbled hastily with his keys and groaned exasperated but finally managed to open the door.

The door stood open as he ran upstairs to their bedroom.

“I put it….there!” He shouted, taking out a little box out of his sock drawer and kissed it in relieve.

He stumbled down the stairs but caught himself, shouting over to Mr. Pickle to wish him luck.

 

**HARRY**

Harry caught a teenager running into him when he arrived at the jewelry shop, nodding simply as the young man apologized again and again.

“Have a nice day,” Harry replied and entered the shop.

He smiled at the lady greeting him, wanting to pull out his little bag in his chest pocket only to notice that it was gone.

“What the-“ he hastily patted up and down his suit, staring at the confused lady in front of him.

“That…BASTARD!” He yelled, storming out the shop and running after the now panicked teen.

“STOP RIGHT THERE YOU PIECE OF-“

 

**MERLIN**

“SHIT! HEY! WAIT! WAIT!!!” Merlin yelled after the cab driving away. “I PAID YOU TO WAIT HERE!!!”

He huffed and hung his shoulders.

Looking at the box, imagining proposing to Harry made him look up in determination.

Merlin started running.

 

**HARRY**

Harry was holding the teen upside down by his ankles, grumbling angrily as he shook him.

“Give me back my money, I need it!”

The teen was begging by now and finally gave the stolen bag away.

“Thank you!” Harry said cheerily, letting go of the boy and running of again, no time to look after the teen he let fall on his head.

 

**MERLIN**

Merlin fell face first into the Tailor shop. He was sweaty, his legs felt like jelly and his lungs were burning like hell.

He was embarrassed to admit he wasn’t a field agent after all.

“Merlin, wha-“ Charles spoke up in shock, kneeling down to help him.

“Wher’s Harrryy…” he slurred before losing consciousness.

 

**HARRY**

Harry hummed happily as he left the shop jogging over to the next cab and telling the driver to take him to Kingsman, the tailor shop.

When he arrived, he walked straight forward to fitting room 1 to get to Merlin.

He ignored Charles hectic calls.

 

**MERLIN**

Merlin woke up, finding himself lying on the couch in the front room of the tailor shop.

“Where’s Harry?” He asked, looking at Charles and taking the glass of water with a grateful smile.

“He just walked in. Probably to-“

Merlin jumped up to his feet, feeling new energy flowing through his veins as he pushed the glass into Charles hands and ran after the Galahad agent.

 

**HARRY**

“Where is Merlin?” Harry asked confused as he only saw Archimedes in the office.

“Oh! Good day, Galahad!” The young man replied,” Well, I don’t know, he just suddenly left and-“

“No time, I have to find him!” Harry shouted over his shoulder, running out of the office.

When he came around a corner, he crashed into another body and fell to the floor. When he looked up to see his bald boyfriend, his hand grabbed into his pocket to pull out the box, shouting,” WILL YOU MARRY ME?”

 

**MERLIN**

Merlin was pacing around while he waited to arrive at the HQ.

He stumbled past Agent Percival as he took off for Harry.

He came around a corner and crashed into another body and fell to the floor. When he looked up to see his one eyed boyfriend, his hand grabbed into his pocket to pull out the box, shouting,” WILL YOU MARRY ME?”

 

**EGGSY**

“I’m soooo going to share this video,” Eggsy mumbled, right now standing by the corner with Roxy and filming around.

“Why?” Roxy asked curious.

“I got a feeling that today is a special day” Eggsy smiled, then told her in a hushed tone,” shh! It’s happening!”

They both watched Merlin and Harry coming from two different halls and crashing into each other, falling on their butts.

They grumbled and looked up. They both stared and simultaneously pulled out a little box, both shouting,” WILL YOU MARRY ME?”

“Oh god!” Roxy gasped, her hands flying up to her mouth,” oh god! I can’t believe it!”

Eggsy kept on filming those two men staring at each other, at the other’s box with a ring revealed and starting to laugh. Harry shook his head, hiding his face behind his hands while Merlin kneeled up and walked over on his knees to hug him and kiss his love’s hair.

 

**HARRY/MERLIN**

“I do,” Merlin laughed, hugging him tight,” Will you?”

Harry couldn’t do anything but nod, happily receiving Merlin’s hug while hiding in his chest, not able to look up at Eggsy who surely stood there filming them.


End file.
